magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirviria
A human country in the Tirvirian region that split off of the Alveran kingdom after a civil war within the kingdom. Tirviria has a military and industrilization focus and has an alliance with the Dwarves. It is currently the top industrialized Kingdom and is a powerhouse compare to the weaken neighborhood kingdoms. History Ancient Era Formation of a Kingdom Formation of Alveran Civil War Tirvirian Uprising Current Events Tirviria is a current major power on the contentent thanks to Kirira and the partnership with the Dwarves and CDA. Lead Up to the War Tirviria was furious when they heard about the death of their diplomat. They demanded answers and was pissed when they were refused to know the nature of his death. This lead them to sanction Alveran by deporting Alveranian diplomats from their country Tensions lead further when the border skirmish occurs and most of Tirvirian patrols were killed. This angered Tirvirian soldiers, citizens, and government officials. Kirira still did not want to push the war yet until she was sent a message. This message convince that Alveran had plans on invading and taking back Tirvira during their Queen assassination and some were in on the assassination. Kirira furious decides to go ahead and declare war. They then sent a portion of their army to the border. Battle on Blood River Tirvirian troops rode up to the border as the country gears for war. The country economy boomed from more people working. Kirira then mobilize the fleet and sent it towards their coastal region. She also knew that her son Dani was in command of a ship. Tirvirian troops met the Alveran border patrol and the troops went ahead and attack them. Overwhelm the Alveran patrols retreated to try to make it to Blood River. Gunter, the military commander of the border region, took most available troops with him and with the help of a magician they had a safe passage through the Dark Forest. There they set up a defense on their side of Blood River. Tirvirian troops pushed all the way to Blood River and met Gunter's troops. They then clashed. Swordsmen and infrintry met in the water while gunners and magician fought on the edges. During the fight Gunter gave out orders while riding on his horse. Alveran was holding their own until a couple of tanks from Tirvira came by and two Tirvirian airships. The tanks torn through the Alveran troops and killed the magician who was able to manipulate the Dark Forest. Gunter formed a quick plan to take down the airship using a cannon and magicians. They were able to make good damage for the airship to retreat but the tanks and Tirvirian troops were still fighting. Realizing they have lost Gunter called for a retreat into the Dark Forest. He commanded that they stay together. Alveran troops ran into the Dark Forest and tried to fight through the horrors of the forest while fighting back the chasing Tirvirian troops. The tanks that followed in was eventually drowned in quick sand. Gunter made it out to the other side with some Alveran troops but they nearly lost half of their army. The troops went inside of Greenham's wall and started to prepare for a siege knowing that Tirviria will make it through some how. Battle on Blood River Aftermath The Tirvirian victory at Blood River heighten their morale. Kirira stating it is not time to get cocky met with her generals to plan the war further. Stating their goal is not to conquer but to show fear and force them to surrender and asknowledge Tirviria is not a country to fuck with. They plan to send more troops to Blood River and the commander there will then be in charge of going through the Dark Forest and siege and taking Greenham. Kirira then makes plan to meet with the fleet and plan out their invasion of the Coastal Region of Alveran. Kirira met with Dani on his ship and they argued and discuss. Kirira eventually agrees that he can take five ships to do the plan. Kirira then plans the invasion. Capturing the Independent Islands Dani hears about the situation on the Independent Islands and realizes that if their government can't take care of it then Tirviria can and with that can take it for themselves. He was authorize 5 naval ships and he sailed to the Independent Islands. When he arrives Ploh Cay is on fire. A massive gang war is happening. He then orders to shoot the building where King and Maverik are fighting. He then orders the capture or kill of any gang member and authorize the marines to secure the city. He rode on horse back and chased down Maverik eventually using a chain and telekinisis magic to capture him. Tirvirian troops secure the city and set up area to treat the injured. The citizens of the island met them with open arms thankful someone is helping. Dani releases the Class 66 students and gave them medical attention while he imprisoned Maverik. The next day Dani held a military court and judged. He order the removal of the mayor stating he was in with the Elven Mafia and will be imprisoned and replaced. He then allows Class 66 a safe passage to the Alveran capital with a letter of peace to the capital. Then he sentence Lin to Heaelenon and will be sent there with Alverdir's corpse. He then judge Maverik by stating all he deserve is a quick death and he will be the one to do it. Maverik accepts and he is sent to the city center to be executed. But right before his execution Dani reverse the order and have his beard shave off. Maverik freaks out even biting the guy until he is binded with magic. He is then walk to the Elf and Ork neighborhood. He is thrown food at and spit on. He is stopped at the harbour met with Lin. Dani then announce that he will send him to the Heaelenon King for him to judge because he was originally their prisoner. Dani then begans to bring back order on the islands. The other islands recognize that they will be able to keep some power if they submit to Tirviria and they do. Battle of Viexton The Tirvirian invasion of the coast region has begun with the ships reaching the beaches of South Alveran. The Mer Kingdom in an attempt to slow down the ships manages to be somewhat affected but Kirira and her tech advisor prepared for them and the Trident sent a retreat Ships then landed on the beach with soldiers charging out of them while airships dropped in soldiers on the beach and then inside of the city, Tirviria held out and pushed through beyond the beach and the army began to make there way to the city. Ales and a group of Pegasus manages to stop two of Tirviriran airships with one landing in the city while the other on the beach. She then lead reinforcments to the beach causing Tirviria to retreat. This is Alveran's only victory so far but it end up causing a blocade of the Coastal and Estad region. During this time the Tirviria troops charged there way through the Dark Forest by using a Forest Mage and they succesfully captured Greenham and began a campaign on the inner regions. Peace Conference Heaelenon's King has made a call for peace and both Tirviria and Alveran agreed for a ceasefire. The King invited Kirira, an Alveran representative, the Dwarven King, CDA president, and the Trident to attend the meeting. Kirira goes to the meeting and from the conference they signed a treaty, Kirira steps down as Chancilor while Alveran sends inCategory:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Category:Countries Category:Human